


Into The Mist

by yummycrummy



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Fights, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: The Administrator gives the RED'S some time off. Sniper decides to go off on his own, hoping for an adventure. What he doesn't know is that what he's about to delve into isn't what he hoped for
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Silent Hill has always fascinated me, and while I haven't ever played it I love coming up with little stories for fandoms (crossovers) so I thought up something with Snipes 
> 
> I don't know if ill lose interest in this as I go on, and I get writers block frequently so watch out if I don't update for a long time xD
> 
> EDIT: I don't know a lot about silent hill except that monsters frick with your head (I'm guessing) so I'm grateful for any advice if anyone knows more about the game!

The camper van sped down the highway as the surrounding landscape changed from a mountainous scene to the outskirts of a quiet lone winding road. Sniper had only been on the road an hour, but already he had gotten into the outskirts of the south of Tuefort. 

Sniper kept his eyes glued to the road, thankful for the silence that had settled since he left the parking lot of the base. The quiet gave him time to formulate exactly what he was going to do when he arrived to his destination. 

The Administrator had given him, along with the rest of the RED team, a weeks ceasefire break. Taking this as his chance, Sniper had decided to go off on his own, wanting to explore the landscape and enjoy the scenery. It wasn't always a common occurrence, but he knew he wouldn't get the chance again in a long while. He didn't know where he was going exactly, but he had enough gas and money if he needed food. 

Continuing his way down the empty road, the dim glow of the setting sun casted a warm feeling over the sharpshooter, making him feel at ease. Though, he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen another car in the past hour. Tuefort was a busy town, people came and went all the time. It was just plain strange. The large trees that passed by him came in a blur, not an animal in sight. There hadn't been any critters that had ran across the road either. Sniper chose to ignore the perturbing feeling he had, wanting to just drive along in peace. 

The sky soon began to darken after another hour of driving, the sun casting a eerie orange light through the trees as Sniper parked his camper off to the side. He yawned, moving his glasses up to scrub at his tired eyes. His stomach growled loudly, indicating that he hadn't eaten ever since he got on the road. Sniper mumbled to himself as he got up and took out some canned beans from one of the cabinets. He had packed quite a bit, having gotten lucky that Soldier hadn't taken all his beans for his raccoons. He was their father after all. 

Sniper grabbed a pot, a spoon and a large bowl before stepping out of his camper. The chilled air immediately hit him, and he shivered. He felt silly for not bringing his overcoat with him, knowing how cold it could get at night. Shaking off the chills, Sniper lit a small fire and began to cook his food. The sky was purely dark by now, the clouds hanging high above, not a single star being shown. 

Sniper glanced around, waiting for his beans to cook. The darkness surrounding him met him with silence, save for the crackling of the fire. There still wasn't any animal sounds at all. Sniper rubbed his hands together for warmth, turning back to watch the fire. It gave him relief for his growing anxiety. Sure, he was used to being alone, (and the silence) but something about the forest iffed him.

Sniper couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but it just felt that way. The way the trees were still, the thick heaviness in the air, no stars…

It felt very ominous. 

Sniper shook his head. "Bloody paranoia getting the best of me." He chuckled to himself. Checking to see if the beans were finished, he hoisted the pot up and let the beans cool down before putting them into a smaller bowl. He ate quietly, his eyes watching the flickering fiery embers dance into the air. After he was done, Sniper packed up the pot, put out the fire, and headed back into his van for a well deserved sleep.


	2. Discovery

Sniper bolted upright as a loud piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. His wide eyes darted around his dark van in a panic. His heart thudded hard in his chest, confusion rippling through his mind. Frantically, Sniper got off his bed, grabbed his kukri and rushed to the door. He stepped outside, the cold air hitting his skin so harshly it almost knocked him back. The scream had ended just as it had begun moments ago, leaving the forest silent once again. 

Sniper panted, his hand that gripped his kukri loosening only slightly as he relaxed. Had he just imagined the sound? No, he couldn't of imagined it. He could still hear it ringing in his ears. It had sounded so animalistic..so terrified. Sniper rubbed a hand over his face. The feeling in his gut told him to go out and find the source of the sound, but the other part of him, the anxious side, was telling him to just sleep it off. It wasn't his problem. 

Sniper shook his head, gripping his kukri with a sudden burst of bravery. No. He was a bushman, someone who didn't back down from a challenge. He would find whoever screamed and lead them to safety if it meant putting himself in harms way. 

"No stupid mongrel is gonna keep me from my beauty sleep." Sniper muttered to himself as he got himself dressed. He wouldn't go out into the forest in his pyjamas, that just wasn't the professional way of handling this situation. Sniper made sure to pack a few more belongings in his napsack. Some more beans, jarate, some flashlights, and his rifle. He placed his hat upon his head before straightening his vest. Making sure he had everything, he made his way outside, and into the dark woods, unaware of what lay ahead. 

/////////

The darkness of the forest was only illuminated by the crappy flashlight that Sniper had brought along. It went out for a couple minutes every now and then, making the Australian feel even more annoyed as he had to keep smacking it to light it up again. His footsteps were the only sound he heard as he trudged. The air seemed to be getting more and more colder as he kept going. Sniper fought the urge to go back to his van. He wasn't no pansy, he could do this. 

He began to think over what he would do once he found the source of who had screamed. Was it an animal, or a person? It had happened so fast he hadn't been sure. Sniper looked down at his watch. It was 5 a.m. Sniper sighed, his breath fogging into a cloud before his face. He felt exhausted, mentally and physically. If the scream was some stupid joke some teenagers had pulled, he wasn't sure what he would do. Throw his piss at them, probably. 

Mumbling to himself about how this was a dumb idea, Sniper kept walking. He unconsciously began to realize that the air was starting to get a bit foggy. No wondered why it was so cold out here. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed. 

Soon, after what felt like an eternity, something finally came into view. It looked like an old abandoned building, with a red brick border, and a pasty white wall. Behind the building was a large landscape of the ocean, with trees that obscured half the view. Sniper decided to check out the building first. Turning off his flashlight, he made his way to the door. By now it was lighter outside, so he wouldn't need his flashlight only if he had to. 

Taking out his kukri, Sniper grabbed the handle, pulling forward. It creaked open, revealing a run down, musty smelling lavatory. The air reeked of dry mold and wetness. Sniper grimaced and stepped inside, lowering his kukri. An abandoned bathroom in the middle of nowhere? It looked like it hadn't been used for who knows how long. Probably a good reason to...it stunk. 

Sniper cautiously checked the stalls. They were all empty. He didn't bother looking in the toilets. Sure, he was someone who used his own piss as a weapon, but he still found disgust in old poop. 

Walking over to the mirrors, Sniper used his arm to wipe some of the grime off. He looked at his reflection. He looked tired still, as there were bags that hung under his eyes behind his aviators. Wanting to clean up a bit, he turned the taps. No water came out. Sniper grumbled to himself, feeling like an idiot. Of course they wouldn't work, the bathroom smelled like shit, so the water was probably filled with it too. 

Sniper headed back outside, closing the bathroom door behind him. He didn't want to go back inside, even though he cherished the warmth he got, he had to keep moving. He wandered around the building, the ocean coming into view. A rocky fence surrounded the edge, patches of mold covering most of it. Sniper chose not to lean his hands on it, for obvious reasons. 

The water seemed just like the forest. Unmoving. It should've gave Sniper a sense of peace, but he still felt anxious. Nothing felt right out here at all. It didn't feel real. No noise, no animals, nothing. Except for the scream. Sniper closed his eyes, letting out a quiet breath. Whoever had made it could still be out here. Did he want to find them, or was he just asking for trouble?

Sniper took his hat off, running a hand through his hair. His eyes suddenly caught something near the edge of his vision. Turning, he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Five unnerving words were graffitied on the side of the building. 

You Shouldn't Of Come Here


	3. Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper contiunes to search through the mysterious fog

Sniper sat against the lavatory building, his hands digging into the sides of his hair as he stared ahead into nothingness. His earlier suspicions had been right. Something felt very wrong here. He couldn't stop thinking about the message. Had something terrible happen here? Did someone die? Is that why he had heard that scream? 

Was he next? 

Sniper sighed, his nerves on edge. He took his glasses off to rub his eyes. What could he do now? He could go back to his van, forget this whole thing ever happened...or ignore the message and continue on.

"Bloody hell.." Sniper's voice was rough as he placed his glasses back on. He looked up at the crudely drawn message above him. If something did happen, then he was going to get to the bottom of it. Mercenaries didn't quit. He wouldn't just give up because some message told him to. That was Scout's job. And he wasn't Scout. 

Sniper hastily got to his feet, picking his kukri up that had been laying beside him. He righted his napsack. He felt nervous still, but strangely brave. Ignoring the feelings of dread he had, he started walking forward. The fog was barely see-through now. The flashlight wasn't even useful now, it was just too thick. Sniper hated not being able to see clearly. It was one of his pet peeves. The fog could have anything hiding inside it, and that was what freaked him out the most. 

The fog was starting to bug Sniper even more. He hated not being able to see ahead. Walking in a straight line didn't ease his worries but it did give him a sense of direction. As long as he kept moving, he'd end up somewhere. He wasn't lost. Yet. 

After a couple more minutes of walking, the aussie came across something he hadn't expected. A lone truck was on the side of the gravel path he was on, looking old and rusted, and abandoned. Sniper approached it, using his elbow to wipe some condensation off the window. He peered in, seeing nothing. No keys, nothing. 

Curious, Sniper went to check the back. Still nothing. The trunk was bare, except for a few empty wooden boxes. Odd. Why was a truck just out here in the middle of nowhere? 

Sniper looked ahead, trying to see past the fog. He thought he could make out something through it, like two wooden sticks.

Walking closer towards it, he saw that it was some sort of blockade for cars. No wonder why the truck was just sitting out here. Perhaps there was someone else out here who happened to go past it? 

Sniper stepped over the blockade and trudged onwards. He kept his kukri held firmly at his side in case anything jumped out at him. You could never be too sure. 

After another minute of walking through the fog, he came across a large sign. Sniper stopped, taking it in. The name was the first thing he noticed, and it unsettled him greatly.

SILENT HILL  
Population: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda found this chapter a bit too rusty...  
> Hope you liked it though!! Still suffering with writers block with this story arrghh


End file.
